Note To Self
by PeopleBoreMe
Summary: Draco is a prospering college student who makes the mistake of falling in love with the subject of his art. HPDM [warning: slash, nudity, maybe more later on]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** No, I'm not dead! I'm horribly sorry about the wait on the next chapter of King of Kings, but I've hit writer's block- already! Anyway, this is just a new idea which took hold and won't go away. For all you King of Kings fans out there, I promise I'm working on it! In the meantime, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **slash and AU. Other warnings may be added later, so please beware.

**Chapter 1:**

Draco Malfoy swore as he raced across the courtyard of the school, hurtling through an open pair of double doors and bending over to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he was late- late!- to his favorite class. He cringed. If he knew his drawing professor, he'd be in for the verbal beating of his life.

Though, in retrospect, Draco couldn't really blame himself for being late. Was it _really _his fault that his alarm clock had chosen today to malfunction? Draco scowled as he looked down at his attire: wrinkled slacks and an equally wrinkled navy jumper. He'd barely had time this morning to grab a pair of clothes off of his dorm room floor and brush his teeth before grabbing his black book bag and hauling ass. Remarkably, he'd made it to class only ten minutes late; still, there would probably be hell to pay.

Feeling as composed as he was likely to get, Draco swung the wide oak door open and stepped into the classroom. His professor's voice cut off sharply and Draco cringed once more.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Malfoy." The professor's black eyes narrowed and a corner of his lip was pulled back ever so slightly into a sneer.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. My alarm didn't work this morning." Draco's excuse sounded fake to his own ears, but what else was he to do?

"I'll excuse it this time, just because I'm under a bit of time pressure. See to it that you aren't late again," Snape said. "Go get set up."

Draco let out the breath he'd been holding in relief and made his way over to his seat. He set his book bag down with a dull 'thump' and pulled out his black and white charcoals, setting them down on a small stool. A quiet 'psst' caught Draco's attention.

"So Dray, why are you _really_ late?" Draco's friend Blaise, an attractive Italian man, asked. He wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively.

"My alarm did break! Damn stupid thing!" Draco whispered back.

"Right," Blaise's dead-pan answer showed that he obviously did not believe Draco's flimsy- though very true!- excuse.

Draco huffed and turned back around, straddling his drawing horse (1) and perching the wooden board across his thighs. As he was clipping his paper down to the board, he caught the end of his professor's lecture.

"-is all about proportion and line quality. This will be graded. Begin."

Draco finished clipping his paper down and smoothed it out. He heard the rustle of the curtain in the corner of the room- where the models always entered- but ignored it. It was probably yet another nude woman (they hadn't had a male model yet!) that Draco would be forced to draw. He carefully opened his charcoal box and selected a thin black one, also choosing a sharp white eraser. Draco looked up finally, ready to begin drawing, and nearly snapped his charcoal in half from shock.

The man who stood in the middle of the room was possibly the most beautiful human being to ever grace Draco with his presence. He was smaller than Draco, probably somewhere around 5'7" as opposed to Draco's own 6'4", and had the most luscious raven hair Draco had ever seen. It was wild and unruly, the gossamer strands reaching to just below the young man's back. His eyes were deep set and almond shaped, twin pools of sparkling emerald. He had a small adorable nose and rose-colored lips which settled into an attractive pout. The slender column of his neck was milky white and lead down to rounded shoulders lightly muscled arms. His chest was lightly defined, tapering down into a thin waist. His hips were rounded though, giving his body an almost effeminate beauty that most women would die for. Draco skipped over what came next, afraid that he might end up with a 'little' problem if he didn't (though it seemed he'd be stuck with that problem anyway) and his eyes settled on the boy's legs. They were long and lean, held up by small, almost dainty looking feet.

"Where do you want me, Severus?" The boy's voice was lilting and smooth.

"Just sitting on the stool today," the professor directed him.

Harry nodded and made his way over to a stool in the middle of the classroom. He perched himself on it, facing the window and getting into a comfortable pose.

Draco couldn't help but stare at the lovely creature in front of him. He was sitting directly to Harry's side so that he'd be drawing the man's profile, from the roots of his hair down to the tips of his toes.

The sound of a dozen charcoal sticks hitting paper broke Draco out of his trance. He belatedly realized that the rest of the class had begun drawing. He raised his charcoal to the paper and began sketching out the figure of Harry's unmoving body.

Before Draco knew it, Snape stood up and spoke. "Class dismissed. I know none of you are finished, but I'll grade you on what you've got now. Hang up your pieces on the wall."

Draco's heart sunk down to his bellybutton. How could it already be over? The time he'd spent sketching this- this _angel_ had flown by so quickly. Was he really going to be forced from the angel's presence so soon?

He unwillingly stood and brushed his blackened fingers off on a towel. Perhaps if Draco was slow in packing up, he'd be able to spend a few more minutes in this beautiful creature's presence.

"Thank you, Harry. Excellent work, as usual." Snape said.

Ah, so his angel had a name! Draco glanced up at Harry and saw that the boy had stood and was making his way toward the curtained off area, no doubt to get dressed. He couldn't help but let his eyes stray to Harry's delectably rounded rump as the boy walked away.

"Shit." Draco swore- he'd accidentally tipped his charcoal tray over while he'd been watching Harry. He bent onto the floor and began placing them back into the tray, light to dark. When he'd finally finished and placed the tray into his backpack, Draco noticed a shadow fall over him.

"Not bad… not bad at all." Draco thought his heart would stop beating in his chest- Harry was speaking to him!

Draco stood up and dusted his pants off. "Thanks."

Harry stood next to him for a few minutes longer, silently evaluating the drawing Draco had done of him. Draco took the time to look at what the other boy was wearing- a pair of tight, skinny black jeans, a long sleeve green tee shirt, and a pair of beat up black converse with red laces. He carried a ratty red messenger bag over one shoulder. Suddenly, Harry turned to him. "I'm Harry," He said. He didn't present his hand or anything, just spoke in a matter-of-fact voice that rather confused Draco.

"I'm Draco." Was there anything else Draco could have said to that?

"I have to go." Again with the matter-of-fact tone. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Bye, Draco."

And just like that, Harry walked out of the room. Draco couldn't help but think that maybe Harry had taken a bit of Draco with him.

**A/N: **(1) A drawing horse is basically a short wooden bench with a horizontal bar on one end of it (that looks kinda like a bench with only one armrest). The drawer straddles the horse and rests a wooden board on the metal bar and his thighs. I guess it's hard to explain if you don't already know what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is crappy and short, but I might revise it later.

**Disclaimer**: applies.

**Chapter 2:**

The piece was beautiful, really. Draco had been working on it night and day since the day about two weeks ago that he'd met Harry. It was a medium sized portrait of the raven-haired God, drawn totally from memory. Anyone else would be happy with the final result, but Draco was not. It just didn't _feel _like Harry. Sure, the proportions were right, the shading meticulously perfect in every way. But the piece failed to invoke any emotion in Draco whatsoever, save for the feeling of complete defeat at his own incompetence.

"I should just bloody quit art. I don't deserve to live anymore if I can't do this right," Draco grumbled to himself. He'd always been a bit on the Tortured Artist side, something his parents didn't approve of in the least.

He spared the piece one more glance, before grabbing a jacket and the key to his dorm room and leaving. Draco's mind was absorbed once again in thoughts of Harry as he made the rather short trek to a coffee shop nearby. He checked his watch- he'd told Blaise that he'd meet him at half past 12, and it was already 12:45. 'Fuck it,' Draco thought, 'I don't really give a damn.'

He swept into the coffee shop fifteen minutes later, spotting Blaise at a table in the corner. He plunked down into a chair next to his friend and crossed his arms.

"Nice to see you finally made it," Blaise said.

"Shut up. I was drawing." Draco didn't even know why Blaise and he were friends, but they'd known each other since grade school. As much as the two bickered though, Draco knew that Blaise would always be there for him.

"Oh… still working on the same piece?" Blaise asked as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

"Yeah. I just finished it. I don't like it," Draco replied sullenly. "It's like nothing I do is ever _good _enough."

Blaise snorted. "Maybe it's not good enough for your incredibly high standards. Your stuff is amazing to the rest of us normal people."

Blaise's comment wrung a snort of laughter from Draco. "If you say so."

"I do say so. What's the drawing of, anyway? I'm tired of hearing about this mysterious project of yours!" Blaise leaned forward in his seat.

"Do you remember that model we had about two weeks ago?"

"Ah. Still obsessed with lover boy?" The Italian man asked cheekily. He knew Draco was gay and it didn't bother him one bit.

"I'm _not _obsessed. I just didn't have anything else to draw," Draco denied.

"Well then you won't mind one bit that lover boy just walked in with some other guy."

Draco whipped around so fast that he'd probably gotten whiplash. What Blaise had said was- surprisingly- true; Harry had walked into the coffee shop accompanied by a handsome redhead. Today, Harry was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a short sleeved black shirt on top of it. He wore a scuffed pair of checkered vans and carried the same red messenger bag. Beside Harry, though, was a tall (maybe even taller than Draco!), gangly redhead. His right arm was linked with Harry's left and the two were standing close, Harry laughing at something the redhead had said.

A sick feeling settled in Draco's stomach.

He turned around and glared in Blaise's direction. "Of course I don't mind," Draco gritted out.

Blaise smirked smugly and drained the rest of his drink. "Well Dray, as lovely as this has been, I have a date with a block of clay that I'd rather not miss," he joked. "I'll see you later." With that, the Italian stood and left Draco, the little bell on the door tinkling behind him.

Draco sat there a moment longer and then stood up to leave. As he was walking through the door and looking around the shop (No, he _wasn't_ looking for Harry, thank-you-very-much!), he ran straight into someone. That someone- who was a great deal shorter than Draco- let out a small 'oof' and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Well Draco, that wasn't very nice!" Draco looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin- he'd just knocked down Harry!

Draco collected himself and offered a hand to the fallen angel. "May I buy you a coffee and offer my sincere apologies?" He offered smoothly.

Harry laughed and grasped his hand, lifting himself up from the floor. "Yes you may, kind sir."

Harry linked his arm with Draco's and lead the blonde over to a table near the window at the front of the shop, seating himself comfortably in a squashy chair.

"I've been thinking about that drawing you did, you know." Harry stated.

"Oh?" Draco tried to play it cool, but his heart seemed like it was beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Yeah. It was really beautiful, you know. I don't know how you managed to make it look like me _and _make it beautiful at the same time," the brunette laughed.

_You are beautiful!_ Draco wanted to say that so badly, but his fear of overstepping his boundaries- they'd just met, after all- held him back. Instead, he changed the subject. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. You came in with someone…"

Harry's eyebrows raised and he gave Draco a playful smile. "Well why didn't you come say 'hi,' silly? And no, you're not interrupting anything. Ron- the guy I was with- has to work right now. He just came to pick up a coffee."

"Oh. Well, I should probably get going. I've got class." It was true- Draco's painting class would start in about twenty minutes.

"Awww! Now I'll be all alone! Hey, do you want my number? We should hang out sometime!" Harry's perkiness- and randomness- warmed Draco's heart.

"Sure." The two exchanged numbers and Draco unwillingly went on his way.


End file.
